dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
, "Ultimatum" }} Aquaman was the sovereign of the undersea city of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. History Meeting Superman For years Aquaman was considered an urban legend, until he was kidnapped and caged by Lex Luthor. He called out, telepathically, to all sea creatures to attack the "surface dwellers." The attack was stopped by Lois Lane, with the help of Superman. A New Era Years later, Aquaman sank the nuclear submarine USS Defiant for intruding into Atlantean territory. When the Justice League responded to the Defiant's distress call, Aquaman allowed the League to rescue the crew on the condition that the vessel be left at the bottom of the ocean. Superman encouraged him to address his concerns to the World Assembly; Aquaman, however, remained skeptical. His military advisers urged him to take the necessary measures and wipe the "surface-dwellers" out from the face of the Earth, but Aquaman instead opted to visit the World Assembly building, and met with the council. There he imposed a peace treaty that would implicate a near-surrender by the surface-dwellers. When his demands were declined, Aquaman stormed out of the World Assembly building, where he was attacked by Deadshot. Aquaman was badly injured, but was promptly saved thanks to the genius of Batman, who provided a special water tank where he recovered. Escaping from the League's custody, Aquaman headed back to Atlantis, only to find his brother, Lord Orm, had usurped his throne. Aquaman was taken away and shackled to a riff near a volcano, together with his son, and Orm sent them plummeting toward the lava. Aquaman managed to break one arm free, but in the face of the imminent death of his infant son, he used his metal belt buckle to sever his own left hand, which he later replaced with a prosthetic harpoon. After rescuing his son, Aquaman learned that Orm had activated the Doomsday Thermal Reactor, a last-resort weapon Aquaman had built to melt the polar ice caps in case of war with the surface-dwellers. Aquaman set off to disarm it and stop his brother. The two brothers sparred until the ice bridge collapsed. Aquaman ignored his brother's pleas for his life and let him fall into his death. Thereafter, Aquaman pondered about how his own fear for the surface-dwellers put his kingdom and family in peril. Aquaman attended Superman's funeral. Additionally, after the funeral, he was a candidate to replace Superman on the Justice League's initial roster. While Lobo claimed the initial spot (albeit by intrusion and force), the records Superman uncovered in the destroyed Earth's future listed Aquaman as a member. It's safe to assume, then, that had Superman not returned to his present, Aquaman would have become the eighth member. Justice League He dealt with the Ultimen along with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. He faced off against Downpour who realized far too late that the Atlantian's innate aquatic advantage made him the worst opponent he could face. Aquaman was with the Justice League's response to the Dark Heart landing. He also led an attack against the otherworldly Icthultu. After the Thanagarian invasion, he began working with Dr. Fate. He took a personal investment in the recovery of Hawkgirl, perhaps due to her involvement in the Icthultu conflict. Aquaman was missing in action as of the 2040's. His daughter Aquagirl had succeeded to his League post. It is likely his son has since succeeded him as king of Atlantis after his passing/disappearance. Powers & Abilities Aquaman, as an Atlantean, was both stronger and tougher than ordinary humans and can breathe underwater as well as in the air. His skin was difficult to pierce, and described as being "tougher than a rhino's." Although Aquaman was more durable than a human, Superman was capable of easily knocking him out with a punch. Aquaman could telepathically communicate with sea creatures. He also wielded the Trident of Poseidon, which endowed him great magical power. Background Information Aquaman first appeared in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941), and was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger. Originally, Aquaman was the son of a human man and a woman from Atlantis. He had the ability to breathe underwater, communicate with sea creatures, and possessed superhuman strength, durability, endurance, and an unmatched swimming prowess. Aquaman’s origins and powers eventually underwent changes over the course of the years. Initially conceived as a supporting character during the Golden and Silver Ages, Aquaman later became a founding member of the Justice League of America, until he got his own series in Aquaman #1 (Jan-Feb 1962). In the Silver Age, Aquaman was given a more detailed background. He was Arthur Curry, son of a human lighthouse keeper called Tom Curry, and Atlanna, and outcast woman from the lost city of Atlantis. He eventually was accepted by the Atlanteans as a son of Atlantis and their king. He married Mera and together they had a son, Arthur, Jr. The Modern Age Aquaman, after the 1985 Crisis on Infinite Earths, featured a reshaped origin. He was no longer a half-breed, but he was Orin, the offspring of Queen Atlanna and Atlan, a wizard from the Atlantean city of Poseidonis. Orin was abandoned on Mercy Reef because his blond hair was an Atlantean bad omen. The infant ended up being found by a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry, who christened Orin after him. After his mysterious disappearance, Orin hit the road, and eventually came upon Poseidonis, the city of his birth. He was imprisoned by its dictatorial government, and was taught the Atlanteans by Vulko, a prisoner of the state, who would become Aquaman’s friends and adviser. Orin broke out and went to the surface to become the hero known as Aquaman. In the Third Series (1994), Aquaman adopted a more radical look, abandoning his traditional orange shirt and clean-cut appearance. He grew a beard and long hair, and after losing his left hand, he replaced it with a retractable harpoon, and put on a piece of armor. This incarnation was the latest used on Justice League / Justice League Unlimited. Afterwards, Aquaman was driven out of Poseidonis and went to Ireland. There, he met the Lady of the Lake, who gave him the Waterbearer Hand, a new prosthetic hand composed of mystical water. After this, Aquaman took up his conventional look again. Aquaman's first animated appearance was in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, where he gained a sidekick, Aqualad. Then, he joined in the line-up of SuperFriends, and its subsequent follow-ups. Appearances * "A Fish Story" * "Wet and Wild" * "The Enemy Below" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "The Terror Beyond" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Hereafter, Part II" * "Initiation" * "Ultimatum" * "Dark Heart" * "Wake the Dead" * "To Another Shore" * "The Call" Footnotes External links * Category:Atlanteans Category:Justice League members